Kim Possible: Broken
by Paul Stoppable
Summary: Set three years after So The Drama, Ron is sent after Shego and... Bonnie? Who are trying to capture the centurion project, but what about Kim? First fanfic please R&R! Chapter 7 up!
1. Prologue: Betrayal

Kim Possible: Broken 

I do not own Kim Possible, or any Disney characters mentioned hereunto, yadaya you've heard It all before so lets get on with the story.

Prologue Note: This story occurs a year after So the Drama 

Ron Stoppable swung his body backwards, as a knife swung past his neck, he swung his leg round connecting with a teenager's head, instantly knocking the boy out. Another fist swung at the back of his head, calmly Ron twisted round and plucked the fist out of the air, then slammed his knee into the other kid's stomach. Strewn around him lay the unconscious forms of his attackers, all ten of them. _Another gang, when will they learn _he smiled briefly to himself _never mess with the Ronmeister. _

Ron had been taking lessons from Yori, after she finally left a month ago Ron had been training in 3 different styles and fully intended to learn more. Of course the thugs didn't know that, until now. _I'm almost late _again _dude not today_ he thought to himself, picking the flowers he had just bought of the floor, thankfully unscathed, and began to run towards Kim's house.

Kim Possible was sprawled across her bed, her heart fluttering in her chest, _Ron was always late_ she thought to herself _don't worry Kim you have loads of time. _Her parents were out of town for the weekend, and so were her brothers, to her profoundest relief. The doorbell rang in the possible household, and Kim bounded down the stairs to open the door, there standing on her porch was Josh Mankey.

Ron was gasping for breath as he tore along the hill to KP's house. _I will not be late _he told himself with total grit. After the whole Eric-Drakken taking over the world- prom thing Ron had been deliriously happy with KP, he _knew _he was in love with her. As he went to press the doorbell, Ron noticed the door was open, and he entered the house tentatively.

Kim's lips were locked around Josh's, her heart fluttered again as he took her breath away, like he always did. Suddenly Josh broke off, as his head jerked of to the side. Kim opened her eyes, confused and to her despair saw Ron, in combat stance. Josh looked as shocked as she did, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Kp, how could you…….."

"Ron….." but she couldn't find the words.

Josh turned back round to face Ron, and a foot met him striking him straight in the stomach. He doubled over and collapsed on the floor.

"It was our anniversary Kim, one whole year" He muttered half to himself "And I find you with this…. Is it because he's better looking than me Kim? Bet he's a real good screw huh? "

"Ron, no-"

"It's not what it looks like, right? Your no better than Bonnie Kim, you disgust me"

" Hey Stoppable!"

Ron turned around, to see Josh's fist hurtling towards him, he caught it, twisting it round and then round-housing Josh backwards. There was a crash as he shattered a window, staggering through it. Fortunately for him, the fight took place in the Possible's living room, not Kim's bedroom.

As Kim rushed over to Josh, Ron looked on in disgust and turned his back, walking from the house leaving the crushed flowers strewn across the floor.

**This Fanfic is my first ever, so take that in mind although you can flame if you want. I will try to update regularly, time allowing. Please review and I will reply at the end of the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Time the Healer?

_2 years later……_ Chapter 1 

Ron Stoppable was bench-pressing a 130kg weight when Wade Load, resident computer genius, now at the age of 15 and a little under six-foot (he had a growth spurt) called him on his communicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Ron growled at the device

" Shego again Ron, she and Drakken are in England, and she's trying to locate the secure vault of the centurion project."

"Dammit why can't we keep those two behind bars! Does Shego have like an 'escape from jail' button on her jump suit?''

"I've got you a lift from Senior Senior Junior, and Ron….."

"Yes?" Ron replied, cocking an eyebrow at the mountain of a boy sitting in front of a flashing computer screen

"Kim might be there, if I can find her"

He winced visibly, "Don't I can handle this without her getting hurt."

"But-" Ron cut him of sharply, turning the communicator off, he didn't want to here that girl's name again, and he never thought he would feel that way two years ago.

He pulled himself of the bench, Ron had grown in many ways since he and Kim broke up, he was much broader of shoulder, and far more muscled than before his last growth spurt had left him at about six-foot two. He had become an obsessive in training for martial arts, not only had he unlocked his mystical monkey power through training in Tai-Ching-Pek-Wa he had also mastered wing-chun kung-fu, jujitsu, karate and taekwondo.

Two hours later Ron found himself soaring over the Atlantic sitting next to Senior Senior Junior. SSJ had turned from the semi-dark side after his father had died in an unfortunate electromagnet incident, he was now following his dream as a hair care product model, in fact he and Ron were good friends now.

"My friend, are you sure you do not want to land before you leave the plane this time?"

"No Junior, I'm good, I'll eject in a minute-"

"Ah no-no-no you cannot battle Shego with your hair like that," Junior squealed, suddenly brandishing a pot of Le-Goop hair gel and styling his friend's hair. "Ok that will have to do" He said sighing melodramatically " Oh by the way, tell Shego I miss her instruction, she knows where to find me right, right" He said winking, and nudging Ron

Ron allowed himself a small smile "I'll remember that Junior" before getting out of his seat, walking over to the hatch and sliding it open

"Good luck Ron Stoppable" Junior shouted over the howling winds

Ron just signalled a thumbs up and jumped out of the plane.

Minutes later Ron peeled of his jump suit, surveying the landscape around him with careful eyes. He was in an open field next to a roaring motorway. Wade had briefed him on the sitch in the jet, the town was called Bexley, a small town located in the south-east of England. It was the perfect hiding place for the centurion project, who would suspect it was here? Of course Drakken did now, after a bit of hacking Ron suspected. The first time Drakken had encountered the centurion project, it was on Kim's wrist as a small band, it reacted to stress and formed armour if its wearer was realising adrenaline. In that mission, Kim had proved she could lie, how could Ron know she was so good at it so many years later? Shaking his head, Ron brought himself back to reality and started to walk towards the little town of Bexley.

Ron Stoppable strolled through the streets of Bexley, trying to look at home there. He walked past a tall blonde boy, about 15 years old with a large bag hoisted over his shoulder that looked as if it contained cricket bats or tennis racquets.

"Excuse me, do you know where Beths School is?" Ron asked the boy politely

"Oh yeah, I go there. Its just down this road, you turn left and its right in front of you" The boy said in a surprisingly deep voice, with a rich English accent.

"Thanks" Ron said and turned his back on the boy.

"No problem, good luck with the centurion project Ron"

"What!" Ron turned round shocked, but the boy wasn't there, he had disappeared. "Strange" Ron muttered to himself, shaking his head. The English were strange.

Minutes later,Ron walked down a grey concrete drive, the whole school reeked of grey, it was totally colourless on the outside. Ron easily wall kicked over a large gate, and found himself in the school. It was totally empty, being a Saturday and Ron wondered where Shego was. _What a strange place to hide the centurion project_ Ron thought, _for a top secret agency to hide it in a school_. Ron heard a crash,snapping him out of his thought,it sounded like it came from a large grey building that had its doors flung open, and he ran towards it.


	3. Chapter 2: A Rose in Wintertime

**Chapter 2: A Rose in Wintertime**

Ron Stoppable had to stop his jaw from falling open as he walked into the room. Springing vividly from the grey background was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was dressed in casual Nike tracksuit bottoms and a skin-tight top, a strand of blonde hair hung in front of her face, and her clear blue eyes met his.

"Hey" She greeted him in a lilting, alluring voice.

His breath caught in his throat but he managed to sound relaxed "Hey, ermmm not to sound rude, but what are you doing here? And who are you?"

"She's dancing with me, Ronnie" Said a taunting voice from behind him, he turned to see Shego's glowing hands flying towards him, he twisted round and dodged the blow expertly, plucking her hand out of the air and throwing her over his shoulder, into a stack of crates.

"Watch for the other one Ron" The blonde girl said, and jumped into a flying washami-geri and bringing her foot in contact with a brunette girl's head. The brunette went crashing backwards, but flipped back ready to attack. The girl was called Bonnie, she used to go to Ron's old school, but her popularity had steeply dropped when she tried to break up Brick Flagg and Monique, she had gone into seclusion and sought out Dr.Drakken. Now she stood in front of them in a jump-suit like Shego's, but red and black.

"The loser's back again huh, just cause you've bulked up doesn't make you any less of a loser by the way Ron. Oh what happened to your little rat? Did he die? Awww poor Ronnie" She said in a mocking tone, almost exactly like Shego's. Ron threw himself at her, moving with a speed borne of rage, he flipped and brought a fist down, right where Bonnie had been a second ago but she moved with astonishing speed and swung her leg round, smashing Ron in the face. He stumbled backwards and recovered, just as Bonnie's hands lit up a brilliant red. Ron saw Shego running further into the building out of the corner of his eye, and moved to stop her, just as Bonnie flipped in front of him and the other girl, blocking there way.

"Don't think so loser," Bonnie sneered, just as the other girl jumped up, fly kicking her.

"Go Ron, follow Shego, I'll deal with Bon-Bon" The blonde girl said, through perfect lips as she slid into a relaxed ready stance, from Wing-Chun style Kung-fu, Ron noticed absently, and sprinted in the direction Shego had gone.

Shego was in a large school gym, much like the ones in America, with basketball hoops lining the walls and different colour lines etched across the floor like an obscene doodle. Calmly she strutted up to a locked, industrial looking door and thrust a glowing fist right through it, ripping it open as if it were made of paper. Inside was an electronic safe, she attached a small computer device, much like the Kimmunicator used to be like, onto the keypad, and with a whirr and a buzz, the safe swung open. Inside the safe was a small metal band, _the key_ Shego thought _the key to power. _Shego reached in just as Ron's foot connected with the side of her head, she went crashing back, grabbing onto Ron's foot so they flew together. They both collapsed in a heap, dazed and Ron saw a peculiar button on Shego's green and black jump-suit.

"Hey, you _do _have an 'escape from jail button', I knew it" Ron said, just as Shego raised her legs and brought them crashing down onto he back of his head. He was knocked unconscious instantly, Shego disentangled herself from the blonde and walked to the safe, plucking the band from inside.

Back in the entrance, Bonnie fired a beam of energy at the blonde, slamming her against the wall. She crumpled onto the floor, and looked through dazed eyes as Bonnie and Shego strolled out the front entrance, a small band gleaming on her arm. Then her vision faded to black as she drifted out of consciousness.

**Please review each chapter if you can spare the time, your input gives me ideas and helps me write better stories. If you have any questions, fire away! As usual it's a pleasure to write for you lot lol!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Centurion Project

Chapter 3: The centurion project

**Gargoylesama: Good guess, you'll find out who the blonde is in this chapter, at first I did consider Tara, but I thought that may be a little cliché, as there are a lot of Tara-Ron fics floating around, and it might give people ideas about there characters relationship. I'm still wondering if it was a good choice lol. Bonnie's powers, and back-story will be fully explained in due time, I'm not going to leave it wide open, you'll be glad to know!**

As the blonde girl faded back into consciousness, first she was aware of a blinding light, and then of the sensation of moving steadily. She turned her head, and saw Ron Stoppable's handsome face smiling down at her, he knelt down and laid her upon the soft grass with surprising gentleness, considering his powerful arms.

"What happened back there, Ron?" The blonde asked, shaking her head as she regained total awareness.

"Good guys 0, Bad Guys 1, Shego got the centurion project" Ron said in his deep voice, which still kept the quality of carelessness he had had in high school, despite all he'd been through. "And now, you're going to tell me who you are, what you're doing here and what you know about the centurion project."

The blonde sighed, "My name is Rose, I came here for the same reason you did, to stop Shego and Bonnie from getting the centurion project, I did my homework on the centurion project if you must know."

"But why?"

"Lets just say me and Bon-Bon go back, _way _back." She said, her eyes narrowing darkly. A long moment of silence followed.

"Come on" Ron said, offering his hand to help her of the grass "Lets give you a lift home." She gave him a dazzling smile and took his hand, Ron noticed she didn't let go of his hand after she got off, and he noticed that he didn't care, as they walked off.

About an hour later, Rose, Ron and Junior were aboard the private jet.

"So…. where do you live?" Ron asked sheepishly as Junior sat at the controls, waiting for directions.

"I live in Japan, actually but that's a bit far to travel if I need to stop Bon-Bon and Shego. Do you know anywhere in Middleton I can crash?"

"Hey you can crash in my place totally! Errmm if you don't mind that is…" Ron said, looking away and almost blushing _I can't believe your acting like this Ron! Pull yourself together, this is how you used to act in high school! _Ron thought to himself.

"That sounds great Ron!" And with a squeal of delight she flung her arms round him, over her head he saw Junior wink at him, and he smiled to himself.

On an island in the North Atlantic, somewhere of the coast of North America, Drakken's manic laughter rung through the air.

"With this device, I shall rule the world!" Drakken ranted, to no-one in particular.

" U-huh, U-huh." Shego said, whilst filing her nails "So here's the million-dollar question Dr.D, how?"

"Ah, but that's the genius of my plan!" Drakken began to rant again

"Why Shego? Why did you have to ask!" Bonnie snapped at her, and both of them left the room, rolling their eyes.

"Come back, I was just getting to the good bit!"

Rose was sprawled over the sofa, flicking through music channels. She reached out and took a slice of the pizza that they had ordered.

"Well its been real, Ron but I gotta get some sleep, jetlag and all that."

"Sure, there's a second bedroom on the left of the bathroom. Sleep well!"

" I will, Ron. I will." Rose opened the door to her bedroom, it was spacious but not fancy. Ron had a nice, large flat, but he wasn't blowing all his money on it. She calmed her mind and slipped under her sheets, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Stars shone in the night sky over Middleton, draped in a black coat Shego strolled up to the large, modern looking house and pressed the buzzer. Minutes later, a handsome brown-haired man came to the door.

"Hey Dr.Possible, can Kimmie come out to play?" Shego said, in a sing-song voice.

"Who are you? Kim doesn't live here anymore." Dr.Possible replied to her in a wary voice.

"Well, I'll check my address book" She said and went to leave, just as one of the twins, the 'tweebs' as Kim used to call them walked past the front door. He was taller than before, but he had not filled out yet, and was wiry and lanky.

"Shego!" He recognised her from the mind-control incident, and slipped into a combat pose, he knew what he was doing, but it didn't matter. He flipped high into the air and tried to drop-kick her, she stepped back so he landed inches from her face, he swung his legs low and she dodged them effortlessly. She punched him square in the face and he flew backwards, hitting the wall with a crash and leaving a dent there. The other one had crept up on her, and delivered a crushing blow to her back, his foot met something hard, and rebounded off. She turned round, smiled and, with lightening speed brought her claws around his neck, lifting him up off the floor with superhuman strength, and flinging him across the lawn. Dr. Possible stood and gaped, as Shego walked off calmly.

**As usual read and review, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kim Possible

**Chapter 4: Kim Possible**

The girl with red hair sat on the floor of the dojo, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. To be more precise, she was sitting in the centre of the Shaolin Monasteries main dojo.

The girl's name was Kim Possible, up until about two years ago, she was famous as the girl who had saved the world- repeatedly. After the break-up with Ron, she had tried to stop Monkey Fist from stealing a priceless idol, and had ended up in hospital. It was only Ron turning up and defeating Monkey Fist which saved her life, after that incident she had travelled the world and settled in here. She hadn't had any 'missions' for two years, yet she still kept her Kimmunicator on her, just in case. As she sat in deep meditation, a young male monk clothed in the traditional orange Gi, walked past the dojo and spotted her.

" What troubles you friend Kim?" The monk asked her in Chinese

"Nothing Li, I just miss home." Kim replied, in a depressed tone.

"You know you can visit your family anytime you wish, friend Kim but I get the feeling this is not the home you speak of?"

"No, you're right. I miss my old _life. _I miss saving the world, I miss Middleton, I miss being the best, and most of all… I miss _Ron._" Kim said dejectedly, and began to break down. Li held her in his strong arms, and they sat in a silence punctuated with Kim's sobs.

Kim Possible swung the Bo staff at the black-robed guardian's body, he neatly side-stepped and blocked the blow with one, perfectly muscled arm. She swung low and he jumped up, corkscrewed in the air and swung a roundhouse kick at her head. Kim was knocked to the floor, he hadn't put all his energy, his Ki into the blow, but enough to defeat her. She lied on the floor, panting heavily.

"Why did you lose, Kim?" The guardian, Lou-Shin asked her.

"You react too fast, you move too quickly." She said through heaving breaths.

" You need to master yourself Kim, I react quicker than you because I am more aware, I used Ki to beat you, more than strength or technique. Meditate on this Kim, and pratice!"

"Yes Guardian" She said, getting up, bowing respectfully and leaving the Dojo.

The night stars twinkled over central China, Kim sat with crossed legs on the grass outside the Dojo. Kim had not moved for over three hours, and she sat drinking in the energy of the area, balancing her Chi like she had been taught. Suddenly she opened her eyes, "The Tweebs" She gasped in Chinese

"Do not ask me how I know, Guardian, I just do I feel it in my soul. My family is in danger, I must leave. I am unsure of when I will return" Kim explained to Lou-Shin

"I understand Pupil, _Friend _Kim. I hope you return to us someday, and I hope you find your centre. Go well Kim" Lou-Shin said, and threw his vice-like arms around her. "You must tell Student Li also, he will be heartbroken if you do not."

"Yes Guardian, I shall, and I shall return I promise." She said, turned and left to find Li.

Li was reading in his room, he was engrossed in a copy of Zen in Martial Arts when Kim came bursting in.

"Li, I have to go, my family is in danger. I am leaving for America." Kim said, a catch in her voice "I'm not sure when I will be back."

" It will do you good to go back Friend Kim, maybe you will stay maybe not, I know what you are thinking Kim." Li smiled "Do not worry, I shall keep in contact somehow."

"You are such a good friend Li," She ran to him and embraced him "I don't know what I am going to do without you…"

"Do not worry Kim, your path lies that way now, we will meet again. Now you must go Kim, I hope your family are safe." She nodded, and turned to leave, tears forming in her eyes.

An hour later, Kim was walking down the sloping hills outside of the monastery, a large bag slung over her shoulder. For the first time in years, Kim switched her Kimmunicator on, and moments later, an image of Wade, (who, Kim noticed, was now huge) flashed up on the screen.

"Kim, is that you?" Wade said, incredulously

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She said with a forced smile, just like old times huh?


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter 5: The Return 

Kim Possible walked up to her old home. Waves of nostalgia swept over her as she rang the doorbell. A middle-aged man opened the door, and looked at her with sad, deep eyes. Wordlessly they embraced, and tears fell from Kim's emerald eyes.

"The doctor says that Jim is recovering steadily….but Tim…" Kim's mother broke off, leaving no doubt as to what she meant. Kim sat ashen-faced on the sofa, looking into her mother's eyes, so much like her own, and saw fear. Suddenly Kim spoke:

"I am going to kill Shego" She said, in a cold deadly voice " I am going to hunt her down and rip out her heart" The tone she was using meant she was being literal about that.

"Kim, I know you want to, but she is too strong. You know your brothers are talented in their own right, and she didn't even try… You saw what she did to the wall, just by throwing Tim into it, she would kill you and not bat an eyelid." Kim's dad said to her, he had dropped the tone he normally used and was intense, staring her down. " I don't know how strong you have got, fighting in that… monastery but I don't think you're anywhere near strong enough."

"No… but maybe Team Possible is." Kim whispered to herself

"What was that Kim?" Her father asked

"Nothing, I'm going to find Shego now." Kim said, and got up to walk out of the door, "Oh and I'm borrowing the car," Rattling the keys with a twinkle in her eye, she walked out the front door.

Minutes later, she was swerving round the streets of Middleton, and she got Wade up on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, I know he won't want to see me, but where's Ron at these days?"

"At the moment? He's at his house, not too far from you….." And Wade gave her the directions.

Ron sat on the sofa at his house, Rose had a laptop and was sitting next to him, typing furiously.

"Rose, stop working so hard, you can't find anything else about the centurion project, it's too highly protected." Ron said gently, and closed her laptop

" I suppose your right," Rose sighed " We'll just have to wait until Shego, or Drakken does something we can track." She shifted up closer to him, and he found himself wondering about her, not that he had stopped over the last three days. She was still a mystery to him, in terms of her history, but she was as close to him as anyone else had been for the last few years in these few days. She reminded him of a girl he once knew, or thought he had known anyway, before she changed. Rose blew a strand of her brilliant blond hair from her eyes and stood up, " I need to do some sparring Ron, I'll get slow otherwise, which isn't a good idea with Drakken having the Centurion project."

"Good idea, I have a weights room set aside for me downstairs, that's got plenty of room." He nodded.

Rose stepped into the gym, it was the relative size of Ron's whole flat, and a whole floor of blue mats was lain out, perfect for sparring.

" This is all set aside for you? You're more loaded than you look" She said with a wry smile.

"This whole block of flats was supposed to be one house, for me it was GJ's way of thanking me, but I only needed one floor, and I thought this would be a good addition too." Ron said, and Rose looked around at the weights, the machines and other training equipment that were scattered around the room carelessly. They were both clothed in Gi now, him wearing the orange robes that are affiliated with the Shaoilin Monks of China, Rose found herself wondering how he came by them, she was dressed in the normal white Gi. They stepped forward onto the mat, and struck there ready stances.

"You're going down Stoppable!" She taunted, half jokingly.

" We'll see." Ron smiled a confident little smile, and charged her. He swung as though to punch, but instead swung a sweeping low kick, taking her feet from below her, and flipped backwards, tumbling like a professional gymnast and striking his ready position again. She got up, flipping back into a combat pose,

"Oh, It's _on _now, Stoppable!" She said, and launched herself of the ground, Ron moved back into a low stance, and she brought her foot hurtling into his face, he stepped, caught her foot and threw her, she landed sprawled on the mat.

"I was just checking how good you were, I can stop holding back now." Rose said, and launched herself at him, their hands moved at a blistering speed, each punch blocked or dodged, until Rose caught Ron's fist, and brought her foot hurtling into his stomach. Her foot met, not soft skin as he had expected, but a ring of muscle, and he grunted, flung backwards, but not far enough. She overbalanced and collapsed on him, and they laughed as they hit the floor, they sat there in each other's arms. That was when Kim came in.

**Please Read and review, I know I haven't updated lately, I'm trying to keep up with schoolwork anyway I will be updating regularly.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Renewal

**Chapter 6 The Renewal**

" Hey Ron" Kim said, as she took in the scene before her, an attractive blonde girl was sprawled over a rather more muscular than she had remembered Ron.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Ron disentangled himself from Rose's lithe body, he felt a surge of guilt, and then realising he had nothing to be ashamed of, he pushed it down inside of him. " How do you know where I live?" He had some steel in this demand.

"Wade told me," Kim said, in a hard voice. Ron noticed she had grown a little, she was almost six foot, with flowing red hair and her emerald eyes leaping out at him. I_f anything she had got more beautiful _He thought, then shook the idea, thinking of Rose and what Kim had done to him.

" Well, _why _are you here?" Ron asked, indignity tingeing his voice. Kim noticed how much he had grown, in more ways than upwards, his voice was deep and rich, he was superbly muscular in his orange Gi, the same she wore now and she felt her heart flutter as a rush of 'could have been's' flashed in her mind.

"Shego has the Centurion project, but you know that already. What you don't know is that Shego came to my house two day's ago with it. She was looking for me, but my brothers recognised her, and tried to defend me."

All trace of indignation had disappeared in Ron's voice now, replaced instead by genuine concern. "What happened?"

"She slaughtered them, Jim's in hospital now making a steady recovery, but Tim….. they don't think he's going to make it" Her voice had hushed to a whisper at the end, and Ron, regardless of their past walked over and embraced her. A friendship made in Kindergarten was hard to forget, it seemed.

The tall blonde boy was expertly tying a red-and-white belt around the waist of his black Gi. He raised himself of one knee to stand in a calm ready stance. He was standing on a thick mat. His opponent's surrounded him in a circle. One of his opponents was a boxer, another a lai-shi kung-fu master, another a jujitsu champion, a kickboxer and a rapid arnus weapon's master. That made five of them surrounding him.

"Begin!" The boy said in a deep voice which betrayed his English origins.

The men charged in, the boxer hit a lightening-fast right hook, at the same time the Kung-Fu master slid at his legs at the boy's. The boy flipped backwards, grabbing the boxer's fist with him, and crashing him into the kickboxer. They both went out cold, the Rapid Arnus weapons master was on him in a second, with two screamer sticks, one went crashing into the boy's shin it was only a glancing blow, but it made him stumble backwards, dodging the next blow. He slid into a disarm, grabbing the man's stick and flowing into his body, he slammed the screamer into the man's stomach and he went down. The jujitsu master was waiting, and he slid him into a painful hold, his muscles creaked as he saw the kung-fu master run in for a finishing kick. He remembered something that he had been taught, and managed to move his arm inside the jujitsu master's and fling him forwards, into the flying foot of the Lai-Shi champion. With the other's sprawled across the floor, the blonde boy snatched a pair of screamers of the floor, spiralling them around his body in a whirlwind movement. He ran into the master, swinging high and low, the master twisted and dodged, but the boy had a huge advantage, the stick took him in the stomach hard, and he collapsed.

The boy looked around critically, "Not bad," he said out loud "More fighter's next time though."

Shego put her feet up easily on a table, she was filing her nails in that infuriating fashion again. The Centurion Project had shrunk to a small band on her wrist now, and she looked bored. Bonnie and Drakken sat before a computer, Drakken was typing furiously.

"You'll never find her you know, everything about her is classified now. Ever since…." Shego said in a sing-song voice, that typical mocking tone of her's.

"Yes Shego, I am well aware of that, I am checking security camera's for any positive matches to her." Drakken said, a bit annoyed with Shego constantly doubting him.

"But that would take…"

"A while, yes. It is only a matter of time before the search is complete. And then…"

"Bye-Bye Kimmie!" Shego said, lighting a ball of plasma above her hand.

Kim, Rose and Ron sat in the spacious flat. Rose and Kim had been introduced, and they had an unspoken respect for each other, but nothing more than that.

"They're coming after me…. Because I know something, I have… information about an international project that could be, in Drakken's hands deadly. That's one of the reasons I went to the shaolin monastery. Shego's coming after me, and I, I'm scared… she's so strong now. The Centurion Project is only the beginning, a tool that Drakken can use." Kim said

"What is this project?" Ron asked

"She can't say, can you Kim?" Rose broke in " You signed the Secrecy Act."

Kim nodded "How did you know?"

"Well, we've been tracking Shego for a while, and we came across the Project, In Shego's computer. We have a little information about it."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ron asked " Are you working for GJ?"

"No, I have… a friend that's all, and we go far back with Shego and Bonnie that's all." Rose said "So the question is, what do we do? How can we stop Shego?"

"We fight, if we take her head-on when she comes here we can beat her."

" Ok, we'll try. How do we know she's coming though?" Rose asked.

"Oh, she's on her way here already. Believe me." Kim said ominously.

Shego and Bonnie were dressed in their jump-suits, Shego had the silver band around her wrist. They were walking confidently up to the block of flats, in Middleton.

" Get Kim Possible, kill the rest." Shego told Bonnie, She nodded mutely as they began to gather their Ki.

Rose glanced out the window, it was an hour after they had talked about The Project. She saw two figures in the large car park outside the block of flats. One was dressed in red and black, the other, in green and black. She looked around, Ron and Kim were in Orange Gi, with black belts slung around their waists, and light fighting shoes on, She was dressed much the same, in white Gi. They were ready.

"They've arrived."

Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible and Rose drew their Ki in around them.

**To be continued….. Please Read and review, I only know how to make it better if you review! **


	8. Chapter 7: Battle is Joined

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hoped you enjoyed reading it**

**MtnRon****: The kiss was part of a long-term affair, I thought I had written that a bit more obviously with the whole 'he took her breath away like he always did' thing, but hey I didn't. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**

**My name is not important now: Yeah, I would probably have pummelled Kim more too, but I couldn't bring myself to write it I suppose lol and Kim does tend to walk in at bad points doesn't she. Well thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**

**JPElles****: Wow thanks for reviewing so much, I do love the Kim-Ronness, but life isn't like that sometimes, so I decided to write it that way. Oh and Drakken's plots are pretty ultimate this time, quite well thought out too, though I think Shego probably had her fair share in that too! Ah and Shego's pretty damn evil, as I show in this chapter, but she gets worse! Sorry about the length of the chapters, thats just the way i write, and this chapter really isn't very long either.**

**  
**

**Chapter 7 Battle is Joined**

Ron calmly walked over to the window, outside the two warriors were strolling towards them.

"Ok, we have a number advantage, we want to fight in the open." Ron thought for a second "If we can meet them in the car-park we'll have a better chance. Let's go."

Ron strutted out of the block of flats in a sliding walk, oozing confidence.

" Hey, it's the Bafoon, Ronnie." Shego sneered "I'm not looking for you Ronnie, it's Kim I'm after" Ron tensed instinctively, and Shego noticed " Awww, do you still feel for her Ron, even after getting on that Mankey kid, not that I blame her"

Ron slid his foot forward, sliding into his trusty tai-shing-per-kwa stance, "Try and take her." He challenged, as Rose and Kim stepped out from behind him. A brief flicker of anxiety crossed Bonnie's face for a second as she spotted Rose, her face set in a snarl, and her hands flamed a neon red.

Rose smiled confidently, "Nice to see you again Bon-Bon" Bonnie said nothing, but coiled into a ready stance. Shego followed her lead, easing into a stance. All five fighters were sprung, waiting for the other side to make a move, it turned out to be Bonnie who did first, flinging a ball of plasma at Rose's head. She dodged and flung herself into close combat.

Shego charged a beam, and sent it flying towards Ron, he dodged and with lightening speed, planted a kick on Shego's face, she didn't even see it coming. Kim stood and stared as Ron eased back, Shego charged, flipping over Ron's head and swinging at Kim, who dodged on instinct, blocking and spiralling until Ron smashed Shego to the ground. Shego was sent flying, and laid sprawling across the tarmac. She righted herself with effort, and then smiled. "Enough playing, time to turn it up a notch Kimmie!" She closed her eyes, and suddenly, the band that was on her wrist began to grow, it wasn't in plates, like the old version was, but more of a flowing liquid. As it enveloped Shego, Ron found himself thinking of mercury, he wondered how deadly the suit really was. Shego stood calmly, flexing her muscles, the suit was plain, just a coating of metal, that hugged her form, moving as she moved. She held out her hand, and her nails grew, they ended about 6 inches long, and of course made of super-hard metal. She strutted over to Ron, showing no indication of fear or indeed recognition, his hand moved so fast that Kim couldn't see it, but Shego did, she caught it, crushing his knuckles in her grip, the sickening sound of bones cracking rang out. She smirked, and threw him with one hand, he flew at least 10 feet, and slumped onto the pavement. Shego looked over at Kim Possible, extending her hand and pointing her palm at Kim's torso, she sent a beam of plasma at her, knocking her out cold.

She looked around, Rose and Bonnie had disappeared, she had been to absorbed in toying with Ron and Kim to keep an eye on them. Suddenly, Bonnie's limp body came flying toward her, she caught it by her jump-suit and laid her on the floor. Rose's fist came flying towards her, and she brushed it out of the way contemptuously, Shego swung her hand around and slapped her, bringing her to the floor, she was a bug and needed to be disposed of. Shego looked around, seeing that she had defeated everyone, she strutted over to Ron's prone form, and placed her palms together, the energy she had normally amplified by the suit's, and began to charge, this beam was not to stun or injure, it was to destroy.

**Well review if you have an opinion or question, I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
